


April 3rd: Anxiety

by andrearitsu



Series: A Fleeting Existence: Excerpts from the personal diary of Seta Kaoru... [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: From the personal diary of Seta Kaoru...A new school year start and with it comes dealing with worries that have been put off for long.





	April 3rd: Anxiety

_From the personal diary of Seta Kaoru..._

**April 3rd, Tuesday**

The new term started yesterday, meaning yours truly is now a third year at Haneoka Girls’ High School. I figured starting a new private journal for the new year was a good decision, but didn’t find time to purchase a book until this afternoon. I’ll try my best to write in here any evening that I’m not preoccupied with other matters.

A new school year means new students, of course. Among the first years is Tomoe-kun’s little sister, Udagawa Ako. This little kitten was particularly excited to begin her high school journey, suffice to say she’s excitedly walking in her older sister’s footsteps. Though, if I may be so rude as to make note of it, it seems young Ako has better luck in love than Tomoe-kun. In fact, it is my understanding that she is already dating Shirokane-san from Hanasakigawa.

Ah, but as new students arrive, the students of old leave. After all, high school is, like most things, a fleeting existence. The former club president of the drama club, Megu-chan, have now graduated and club practice is not the same without her. She begged me to take over for her, but I’m afraid I had to disappoint her on that front as I need to focus on my responsibilities with Hello, Happy World!, my little kittens and, of course, my future career path.

The truth is that I’m not entirely sure where I should go from here. I want to keep on performing as Hello, Happy World! but I also want to pursuit acting on a higher level. After all, was it not Shakespeare who wrote _“A kingdom for a stage, princes to act and monarchs to behold the swelling scene!”_? Should I trade everything for that stage on which I may stand as a prince?

What I mean to imply is that I’ve considered applying for a university with a theater program, which would no doubt consume most of my free time should I be accepted. The agony of having to make this choice comes not as a surprise, of course, I have feared it for many moons.

Forgive me Kokoro, Hagumi, Kanon and, of course, our one and only Michelle. I know not what to do right now. The sands of time will keep slipping through the hourglass that is the cosmos and what now is but a year away will soon be remarkably closer. Ah, but this is not the time to be philosophical.

And of course, there’s also the promise I made with Chisato. Can the two of us really go back to how things were when we were kids? I want to believe so, but there are wounds that go deep, deeper than even I can see behind that iron smile she wears… I do not want to hurt her again.

Is this what people call anxiety?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I wanted to try out. In short, it's going to be Kaoru's diary entries and... Nothing else! It goes together with the rest of my KaoChisa canon, currently set after the fic To A Happy Future.
> 
> And yes, that's a real Shakespearean quote.


End file.
